A cruise to Hell and back
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: After Esther dies, the original siblings go on a cruise. Klaus makes a deal with Caroline so she gives him a chance and he leaves Elena alone. A hunter is in town and hears them. What is going to happen? Silas in part 2. CHARACTER DEATH! but not permanent. Give it a chance and REVIEW please! Eventually HAPPY END.
1. A Cruise to hell

_**A CRUISE TO HELL AND BACK**_

The original family had just reunited in a semi peaceful setting. Indeed, while Klaus had gotten rid of Mickeal, the resident of Mystic Fall's had helped them get rid of Esther.

Her evil creation was also dead and so they were free.

While Damon wanted to let Alaric die naturally and wait until he died when he didn't complete the transition, Elijah and Kol had simply re-killed him to ensure that he didn't rise again. They did it right in time too since Bonnie arrived in a sort of trans right after they ripped Alaric's heart out. Esther had been controlling her and the poor girl didn't have any power over anything.

All in all, they were all in a pretty good mood.

Klaus had just collected another bag of Elena's blood with Rebekah's word not to go after her anymore if she did. With that promise, Elena had given him the bag willingly.

They were finally able to grieve for Finn who had been killed by Elena and her friends. Since it had allowed them to learn about the bloodlines and ensured that they all lived, they were thankful to him. He kind of had saved their lives hadn't he?

"We need to be a family and learn to trust each other so people can't use us again each other anymore. We need to spend more time together as a family." Elijah decided as they were all gathered in the sitting room of their Mystic Fall's house.

"I want to do something human, something a normal family does." Rebekah replied, earning rolling eyes from Kol and Klaus.

"Why don't we go on a cruise then?" Kol suggested as he looked through some brochures they had gotten in the mail.

"Where does this come from?" Klaus asked as they all turned their heads to look at Kol.

"Here, in your mail. It looks rather enjoyable..." Kol replied as he handed the brochure to his big brother.

"Three weeks in the middle of the ocean under the sun with hot men and nothing to do... looks fun." Rebekah beamed.

"Hot girls too." Kol added.

"I agree, it would do us some good. Being stuck on a boat would force us to talk." Elijah said.

"That would mean 3 whole weeks without seeing Caroline... That would give Tyler plenty of time to work her up against me again." Klaus complained.

"They are still dating aren't they?" Elijah asked.

"She's warming up to me!" Klaus exclaimed in a defensive tone.

"It's true... I heard her argue with Tyler this morning and by the sound of it it's been frequent lately... The Bennett witch and Elena were talking about how Tyler makes Caroline cry sometimes." Rebekah added.

"Why don't you try and make some sort of deal with her to get her to come with us on the cruise then?" Kol asked Klaus.

"What kind of deal?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Caroline cares a great deal about Elena. You could tell her that if she comes with you on this cruise and spend those 3 weeks getting to know you, you will leave Elena alone for the rest of her life and won't ask for her blood ever again...as long as she gives you a fair chance." Elijah suggested.

"But I need Elena's blood to make my hybrids!" Klaus protested weakly.

"Do you really need hybrids right now?" Elijah asked.

"You're right..." Klaus said thoughtfully before he added "Get us all 1st class cabins on the next cruise. Make sure we have the best. I'll go and make that deal with Caroline now." Klaus replied joyfully before he left the house and ran to Caroline Forbes' house.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked him as she opened the door.

She looked like she had been crying. It upset Klaus to see her like this but he tried to act like he didn't notice. He knew she was a proud person and probably didn't want him to know she had cried.

"I'm here because I have a deal proposition for you. I'm sure you and your little friends will agree to it." he said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Why don't we take a walk in town while I expose it to you?"

"Sure, why not. I could use the distraction... I'll be ready in a minute." She replied as she headed inside to grab her purse and do her hair quickly.

When Caroline came back out, they both walked in a comfortable silence to the town's square and they started talking.

"So, what is it you want now?" She asked him.

"My family and I are about to go on a cruise for about three weeks. I want you to come with us and get to know me, really get to know me and give me a fair chance. If it doesn't work out, then I'll let you go as you wish. In exchange, I will leave Elena, her blood and her loved ones alone, weather you decide to stay with me afterward or not." Klaus explained, looking her in the eyes.

* * *

As he looked around him, Connor Jordan thought for a moment that he had made a mistake, that for some reasons his flawless hunter instincts had lead him to the wrong town. Beside its weird name Mystic Fall's seemed to be a town like any other.

He walked through the town's square until he felt his instinct spike up.

A vampire was around, and not just any vampire but a very strong one. It was an original and he was walking with a pretty blond that was a younger vampire (probably less than a year...). Connor was really thankful for this magical instinct of his that always showed him what people truly were.

Curious as to what the original and the blond were talking about, he walked closer and, hiding discreetly, he listened to them.

He quickly understood that the original wanted the blond and that they were making some sort of deal.

"So what's you're saying is that if I go on this luxurious cruise for 3 weeks with you and give you a chance, you will stop going after Elena?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, give me a fair chance, get to know me and I will forget Elena's existence all together." Klaus replied with a smile.

"I suppose that I can't take Tyler with me..."

"Now, do you really want him around right now?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

The hunter had been thinking of ways to use the blond in order to get the Original but he changed his mind.

The entire family of Originals was going to be on this cruise in the middle of the ocean... If he worked well they would all be stuck and he would be able to fight them better... Listening carefully, Connor wrote down the name of the cruise and the dates and decided that he could probably use all of his savings for this. Of course he had projects for them but this was more important and it was worth the sacrifice.

He was going on this cruise and he was going to kill some originals.

* * *

Later, as he sat in his trailer, packing his bag for the cruise, he smirked at the white oak stake he had found. It's hidden location came to him in a dream, the Original's mother herself told him where to find it. He had in his possession the way to effectively destroy all te vampires in the world and once that's done, he'll have the key to find Silas, use the cure on him and kill him.

* * *

"You are not going Caroline!" Tyler growled.

"You can't trust him Caroline!" Elena exclaimed.

"Klaus is an Original and they keep their words... Apparently Klaus was very clear with his words... I think it's a good idea." Stefan said.

"How can you even say that!" Elena exclaimed, looking at him like he had grown a second head.

Ever since Caroline called for a meeting at the Boarding house and told them everything, they had all been arguing.

"Hey!" Caroline yelled, bringing everyone to silence and getting them to look at her. She added: "I didn't come here to ask you for your opinion. I came here to inform you that I was taking this deal. Even if I have a bad time, it's only three weeks and after that he'll leave me alone if I ask him to."

"Why would he do that?" Tyler growled again.

"He has his family now... He's not alone anymore." Stefan concluded.

"You're really going to leave me and go with him on this cruise?" Tyler asked Caroline, ignoring everyone.

"Yes Tyler, I will. I'm tired of this, of us! All we do these days is fight so i'm going and not only will it help us free Elena from him but if we are meant to be together, then we'll know after those 3 weeks. It's not up to discussion anymore!" Caroline snapped.

After those words, Caroline turned around and went back to her place to say goodbye to her mother, who understood her reasons and only wanted for her daughter to be happy and if going on a cruise with a family of Original was what did the trick, she had to accept it.

* * *

_**On the boat**_

They had been on the boat for a week now and everyone was having fun.

Caroline was seeing a new side of Klaus and had become friendly with Rebekah.

Rebekah, Kol and Elijah spent a lot of time flirting around while their hybrid of a brother was growing very close to Caroline.

The most important point was that they were all getting along and they hadn't had a fight since they decided to leave on this cruise.

Caroline was truly seeing a totally new side of Klaus and she quickly managed to put Tyler in the back of her mind. She was enjoying her time with Klaus and truly could see them working as a couple. She was starting to think that maybe Klaus was the one she was meant to be with, not Tyler.

.

In his small second class cabin, Connor was jubilant. Everything had been sorted out and soon, he would be able to achieve the goal of his life.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus were dancing along with several others couple in the ball room and kissing on the lips occasionally. It felt good for them both to be this carefree. As they danced, they felt like they were in their own happy bubble when suddenly, everything stopped.

There was no sound except for the heart beats of the humans surrounding them and chatter all around. The lights turned off and even the water wasn't running anymore. People were worried and scared.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked Klaus in a slightly scared voice.

"I'm not sure... Let's wait and play human, we'll see what they tell us." He replied, doing his best to reassure her and keeping her in his arms. He was happy that she had finally agreed to give him a chance and to let him love her and he hoped nothing was going to come and ruin it for them.

They had to wait almost 30 minutes in the dark for the Captain to come and stand before them. Klaus could hear his second and other crew member doing the same all over the boat. He very calmly told them that there was a general break down in the machinery and that nothing was working anymore. They couldn't even contact the exterior world and nobody would get any cell phone reception so they had to wait patiently for someone to worry about them or notice them not moving. He reassured them, saying that it wouldn't be long and that everyone should go back to his cabin and try to get some rest. He even added that they were working hard on trying to fix everything and that they would probably be working again in a few days.

"Come Love, let's go and try to find my siblings." Klaus said as he pulled Caroline toward the corridor that held all of their cabins.

.

They all had cabins next to each other at the end of the first class corridor and they arrived at the same time. Elijah was about to say something when suddenly, a man appeared at the end of the corridor, blocking their way out with a confident look on his face.

"Well, well, well, isn't this the perfect picture." He sneered.

"Who are you?" Klaus growled.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Connor replied before he shot in Caroline's direction with an arrow.

"No!" Klaus exclaimed in terror as he ran in vampire speed to position himself between them, getting the arrow in his shoulder.

Connor was about to shoot again when a giggling and making out couple arrived behind him. He hid his weapons and ran away while the vampires all entered Klaus's room.

Elijah pulled the arrow out and gasped when he saw the symbol that was on it. Everyone else looked at it and his siblings gasped as well and got look of horror on their faces.

"Who was that man? Why didn't you just go and snap his neck?" Caroline asked.

"You see that mark Caroline?" Elijah asked her as he showed it to her.

"I've never seen it before." She replied honestly, wondering what was going on. She hoped nobody was going to rip her new found happiness away. She wanted more time with Klaus, she had been so happy those past few days...

"We did." Rebekah said as she sat down like she was remembering a very painful event.

"It's the hunter's mark. A long time ago, a witch created 5 hunters with the power to kill vampires..." Elijah started.

Then they proceeded to tell her the story behind the Hunter and its mark. When they were done, Caroline was just as scared as the rest of them was.

"But he can't kill you, you're originals and there is no more white oak ash...right?" Caroline protested.

"I'm sure he has a way... The white oak stake our mother created was never found and we supposed that it got destroyed when Alaric died but..." Elijah said.

"You think he has it in his possession!" Caroline completed in horror.

"He could kill all of us here! I'm sure he's responsible for what happened to the boat." Kol growled.

"Can't we jump in the water and swim back to the mainland?" Rebekah asked.

"We're too far away and it would raise suspicion if we did." Klaus said.

"And we can't even kill him because if we do we'll be haunted for who knows how long..." Elijah explained.

They kept on talking together for a while and ended up deciding that they should stay together and be careful. Connor wouldn't act in public so all they had to do was to stick together and appear in public, always.

* * *

While everyone slept that night, Kol looked at his family and left the room after leaving a small note behind.

He silently walked around the boat thinking hard about the hunter. He had his scent in his memory and it didn't take him long to spot him.

He was an original vampire and a very skilled fighter, he would be strong enough to kill an hunter right?

Just like he wrote in the note he left behind him, protecting his family was worth it and he didn't mind suffering through the visions as long as he could kill the hunter and free his family from the threat he represented. His brother Klaus had finally found love and he deserved to keep it. Plus, last time they encountered Hunters, Klaus was the one that ended with the curse on him. Kol knew it wouldn't be right to let him do it again when he had just now found happiness.

As soon as he found the right room, the door opened to an armed Hunter. he didn't even have to knock or bust the door open.

Of course Connor had sensed the vampire coming and he was ready for a fight. He made sure he was ready the minute he had walked back into his small cabin.

Kol immediately jumped on the hunter and closed the door behind him with a kick of his foot. He aimed to break the man's neck in one move but Connor had the stake hidden in his sleeve and planted it right into the original vampire's heart who opened wide eyes under the shock of it all.

The fight had been short but Connor had to use so much strengths that has was super tired.

He sat back on his small bed as the younger male of the original family burned before his eyes.

.

Caroline was the first to wake up in the early morning and after kissing Klaus's neck sweetly, she looked around the spacious room and noticed immediately that something was wrong.

"Klaus, wake up! Kol's missing!" She shouted.

Those words woke up everyone and they soon found his note.

**_"Don't be mad at me, I love my family and it's for you that I'm doing this.  
__Suffering through the hunter's curse is worth it. In the past Klaus did it for us all, it's my turn to play hero.  
It's 1:00 am when I leave this room. If I'm not back in 3 hours it means this hunter is stronger than us.  
I never said it much but I love you all.  
- Kol."_**_  
_

They all looked at the note and in one move, decided to go and search for him. They opened the door to leave but found something in front of their door.

"Is that...?" Caroline asked in shock as she hugged Klaus.

"Yes... It's Kol's body in a sheet..." Elijah whispered as he carried their brother inside.

"But it's temporary right? He will come back to life?" Caroline asked.

"He's dead... That hunter killed him... Kol was an excellent and really skilled fighter... If this hunter can kill him... none of us are safe!" Rebekah exclaimed in a terrified voice between her tears.

* * *

They all stayed in the room for the day, needing to grieve for Kol.

Caroline just wanted to be present for Klaus and the others. She knew that Klaus needed her so she stayed in his arms and didn't let go of him.

The next morning they decided to leave the room and after changing clothes, they went to the dinning room that was full of people waiting for news of the reparations or rescue.

Since there was so much people around them, they separated ways for a moment and while Caroline and Klaus were making out and Rebekah was feeding, Elijah found himself face to face with the hunter that had killed his younger brother.

.

Connor felt the tattoo growing considerably on his skin but didn't care if it was complete or not, he needed to kill them all. In his mind, everything was very clear: One down, 3 to go.

.

"What do you want?" Elijah barked at the hunter.

Connor kept his cool and explained to the oldest Original that he wanted to make a deal so everyone survived. It took a lot of convincing but Elijah ended up believing him.

The hunter knew he wouldn't be able to get the original away from the crowd so he settled himself close to an hidden exit and pretended to be interesting in the negotiations they were having. Hew as grateful that he decided to go after the one vampire that had morals and didn't want to kill in a public place.

He waited a while and, just when they were about to shake on it, Connor pushed the stake in Elijah's heart and pulled him out to the empty corridor, willing to hide him before he started to burn in public.

Of course Klaus, Rebekah and Caroline had noticed Elijah speaking with the hunter but he had motioned for them to stay away and let him deal with it so they did. Elijah was the elder after all.

When both Elijah and the hunter disappeared, they followed in a hurry only to see Elijah's burning body dropping to the ground and Connor running away.

"No!" Rebekah yelled.

"Elijah!" Klaus chocked.

They couldn't grieve anymore, they were too mad and too scared for that. Even Caroline was mad. This hunter didn't seem to try and find the difference between guilty or innocent... He was the true monster.

* * *

Connor felt pretty proud of himself and went back to his room to rest.

He had skillfully hidden his scent so they could't find him the way Kol did and he really needed some peaceful rest. Killing that second Original had been easier because he had grown stronger but it still had taken a lot on him.

In his dream, the original witch, Esther, came to him along with a few other witches and they told him how to get a stake in Rebekah's heart.

He woke up with a smirk on his face and not bothering to change clothes, he did as she said.

.

The crew had managed to get the water running again.

"I'm going to take a shower... I need to clean away the smoke of Elijah's body... I feel that I'll have a clearer mind after this." Rebekah said.

"We were thinking the same thing." Klaus replied as he hugged Caroline closer in his arms. He was truly scared for her and he wished there was a way for him to break the bloodlines so she could live if he died but he couldn't do that. He wasn't even sure that his mother could have done that.

"It's still daylight so I'll run back to my room quickly. I'll be back in less than an hour so you two better be quick." She added before she left the room, making sure there were people in the corridor at the same time as she was.

.

As soon as she had closed and locked her door, Rebekah stripped and entered the shower, not paying attention to anything else than the running water. She didn't notice that someone had been hiding under her bed. She didn't hear him entering the bathroom and she didn't know he was here with her until she felt the pain of the white oak entering her heart through her back.

"Such a shame you're a vampire... You were so hot!" Connor whispered in her ear as he stood behind her and felt life exiting her body.

He turned the water off and left the bathroom, not closing the door again behind him.

Esther had been right, it was easy to kill Rebekah and he felt much stronger than he had been when he had first gotten on this boat.

Silently, he unlocked the main door of the cabin and crawled back under the bed and waited.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline took a little longer than they thought in their own shower and expected to find a teasing Rebekah back in the bedroom but it was still empty.

"Where is she?" Caroline wondered.

"She's probably sulking in her room. Let's go find her." Klaus said, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him as they found her door unlocked. If their end was really near, he didn't want to waste even a minute of holding his sweet Caroline.

"I thought I told her to lock this thing!" Klaus growled annoyingly.

"I don't hear the water running..." Caroline said as they both walked to the bathroom to find the door wide open and Rebekah's naked and burnt body lying face first on the ground.

"He got to her!" Caroline said with fear evident on her voice.

"I won't let him hurt you Love." Klaus told her in an intense tone.

"It doesn't matter, if he kills you I'll die anyway! He already killed 3 of your siblings... How can we stop him?" Caroline said, panicking.

"We'll find a way Love, I promise you I'll fight for you. We didn't get together just in time for us to be torn apart by death." Klaus growled just as Connor, from his spot under the bed, threw a couple of vervain grenades on them.

He quickly stood as they were temporarily blinded and threw vervain syringe in their throats. They were both weakened but still trying to fight him off. Caroline was trying to defend Klaus and Klaus was trying to defend Caroline.

Connor managed to fight them off and broke Caroline's neck while he put the stake in Klaus' heart. He moved really quickly and they didn't see him coming.

"It goes right in like a knife in butter...like it was meant to be..." Connor told Klaus as he watched life leaving his body.

As he died, Klaus didn't take his eyes away from Caroline, trying, somehow, to will himself close to her on the other side and praying that they wouldn't be separated in the after life, if there was one.

Klaus was burning on the ground and Connor smirked. The blond female vampire had her neck broken and would probably die before she woke up.

He left the room just in time for the Captain to say on the microphone that everything was fixed and that they would be able to go back home.

He left the bodies behind, and, as one, they suddenly combusted to the point there was nothing left of them. It was probably the spirit's way of cleaning after themselves.

"And back to hell you go monsters...right where you belong!" He sneered at the burning pile.

* * *

In Mystic Fall's, Elena watched in horror as Stefan, Damon and Tyler dropped dead on the floor, one by one. They had all be meeting at the Boarding House to discuss Caroline's future return and how they would behave toward her.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Jeremy asked as he watched his sister cry.

"The spirits... They are happy... A hunter killed the originals... all of them... No more vampire... The world is free of vampires... Klaus is dead... Elijah is dead...Katherine is also dead... they all are... Vampire bodies are self combusting to the point nothing is left of them to ensure the secrecy of everything. " Bonnie said, replaying the information as she was getting it.

"No! There has to be a way to save them Bonnie please!" Elena cried.

"Look at the bright side Elena, at least you won't have to choose between them anymore..." Bonnie said simply, pointing at the Salvatore brothers.

"Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed in a cry.

"I know you didn't like them Bonnie but show a little humanity... Elena loved them, Tyler was our friend and Caroline..." Matt started.

"Someone has to tell the sheriff and the mayor..." Jeremy whispered.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this first part?**

**Liked it? Hated it?**

**This is not over, there is a second part to this. What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

**REVIEW PLEASE and be honest!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. and back

_**A cruise to Hell and back**_

The death of all vampires had been hard on a lot of people in Mystic Fall's and they decided to have a wake for them. They might have been blood drinking creatures but they had been good to this town, mostly. They had been good friends and sometimes even saviors. They were all missed in some way.

"What do we do with the Mickealson house and possessions?" Jeremy asked as they were all assembled, trying to find a way to solve everything.

"We'll have to see... I guess we have time to figure it out..." Matt replied.

"Are you sure there is nothing you can do Bonnie?" Liz asked the young witch.

"I'm not nearly powerful enough Liz... All I can do is the spell so we can say goodbye to them and see how they are doing on the other side..." Bonnie replied.

"Okay then..." Liz replied, disappointed.

Indeed, Bonnie told them that she could do a spell to contact the vampires on the other side and bring them back a moment to talk with them during the full moon.

It was happening tonight and they were all getting ready, in the now empty Salvatore Boarding house that Elena decided she wanted to keep for herself until she was done grieving or until they came back. she still had hope for their return and nobody could manage to crush those hopes.

.

When the moon was at it's highest in the night sky, candles were burning all over the clearing and Bonnie started chanting. Suddenly she stopped and said:

"In order to talk with any vampire, I have to bring the original responsible for their bloodline also."

"Okay then, bring Klaus along with them." Carole nodded as Bonnie went back to chanting.

"Yeah, we can suffer through him as long as we get to see everyone." Matt added.

Elena was in tears, so were Liz and Carole. Jeremy and Matt were doing their best to stay calm.

Soon, before their eyes, Caroline appeared in Klaus' arms with her father close behind her, Stefan and Damon appeared with Jenna and Alaric, Tyler appeared with Mason and his father.

After the shock of the apparition, everyone separated and while Matt went to talk with Tyler to stay close to Carole and show her support, Elena and Jeremy went to speak with the Salvatore and their group.

Liz went to her daughter, wondering why Klaus was so close to her.

"Caroline Sweety, I'm so sorry... Are you okay wherever you are?" Liz asked her daughter.

"I'm okay mom... It's kind of confusing right now... I think they are trying to organize themselves, as crazy as it sounds." She replied.

"Klaus... You're standing close to each other... Does that mean..." Liz asked.

"They are together Liz... They were always meant to be..." Bill replied softly.

"I'm surprised to see you so cool with this..." Liz said.

"Some things are much clearer from the other side." Bill simply said.

"Mom, I don't know how long we have but all you need to know is that I'm fine, I'm happy and not alone. We were able to find each other and stay together." Caroline tried to reassured her crying mother.

"What did you mean when you said they were organizing things on the other side?" Liz asked.

"It's kind of a last judgment thing... Very biblical... They are going to sort those who deserve a second chance at life, those who deserve to suffer and those who deserve heaven." Klaus replied.

"You're afraid..." Liz realised.

"I'm not afraid for Caroline, I know she'll get either heaven or a second chance... I'm afraid for me... I don't want to be separated from her but... I don't think I deserve much more..." Klaus said.

"We will find each other again some day, I already told you that!" Caroline told Klaus.

"I'm going to miss you Caroline... I love you, always remember that." Liz said.

"I know mom, I love you too. Don't stay alone okay? Remarry, have children... You're still young, start a new life and be happy please. Promise me you will." Caroline asked her mother.

"I promise you Caroline... I will never forget about you but I will do as you ask... Be happy Caroline... Please tell me you're happy for real..." Liz was still in tears and it made Caroline cry too.

"I am mom... I'm sad about leaving you and everyone behind but under the circumstances, I am happy."

"Liz, about my house and everything in it... All the papers are in the safe in my office, behind the painting of Caroline. The code to open it is her birthday. I want you to sell everything and divide the money. Half of it goes to the town and the other half gets divided between you, the Lockwood's, the Bennett's, the Gilbert's and Matt Donovan. Do whatever good you can with it." Klaus said, surprising everyone who heard.

"Okay, I will." Liz said.

For the remaining minutes they had left together, they talked about memories or what Caroline wanted done with her things. What she wanted her mother to keep, what she wanted to give Elena and what Bonnie was the get. At some point Elena and Matt came to talk to her while Liz moved to talk with her friend Damon.

.

Carole and Matt were standing in front of Tyler, his father and his uncle and it was very moving. Tyler asked Matt to take care of his mother and make sure she didn't fall into alcohol again while Richard asked his wife to remarry and have children. He asked her to keep the name Lockwood so it wasn't lost to the town.

Mason grew quiet for a while before he confessed to Carole that he had gotten a girl pregnant before he came to town and that she had probably given birth by now. He asked Carole to find her and help her raise the child that would be the last real Lockwood. Of course Carole agreed and she wrote down everything Mason could tell her to help her find this child.

They also explained to Carole how things were for now on the other side and how they were about to go.

"How come you're here Mister Lockwood? You weren't a werewolf when you died... You shouldn't be on the other side..." Matt asked.

"I wasn't... I was stuck between two places... I don't exactly know what or where... I think it's because I died with all those vampires... When they all died, I arrived on the other side but it all feels temporary... I just jumped on the opportunity to say goodbye." Richard explained.

"So Caroline and Klaus...weird..." Matt said.

"At least you don't have to watch them be all lovey dovey and happy on the other side... I do." Tyler sneered.

"She does look happy..." Carole said.

"That's because they were meant to be... the written in the stars kind of meant to be..." Mason explained softly.

They talked some more about divers things until they had to go back to the other side.

.

Elena was standing before the group of people she loved before her and couldn't say anything since she cried so much.

"Don't cry Elena, we're all fine..." Jenna said.

"I miss you all so much... I'm so sorry..." Elena cried.

"Hey, we're fine... We're together, we're as happy as we could be under the circumstances..." Damon said calmly.

"You're dead..." Elena said.

"We're together." Stefan said.

"Are you with Katherine back there?" Elena asked the brothers while Jeremy talked with Alaric and Jenna.

"Katherine? she's too busy catching up with Elijah." Stefan snorted.

"Katherine and Elijah? That sounds so wrong..." Jeremy said.

"Yeah well, you didn't catch them doing the dirty... I did." Jenna said.

"I thought the other side was supposed to be kind of like some sort of hell for supernatural creatures? How can you have sex if you're supposed to suffer?" Jeremy asked.

"Maybe she's just that bad..." Elena said, lightening a little. They all chuckled.

"Right now we're all sort of on hold... We're waiting for this sort of last judgment thing. That's when they'll sort between us to decide if we deserve heaven, a second shot at life or some more time on the other side." Stefan explained.

"So they might bring you back to life then?" Elena asked with a bright hopeful smile on her face.

"Not in the way you're thinking Elena... We'll simply be reborn...as human babies... That is if they think we deserve that second chance." Alaric explained.

"Oh..." Elena said, looking grim again.

"Elena, we want you to keep the boarding house and everything in it... The papers are still in your name anyway..." Damon said.

"It's not like she's already living here or anyway..." Jeremy said as he rolled his eyes.

"Listen you two, this is important. I want you to move on from all of this. Live your life, get married, have children. Be happy." Jenna asked them.

"I..." Elena said.

"Just please promise me you will." Jenna asked them both.

"I promise." Jeremy said.

"Elena?" Stefan and Damon asked her at the same time. before they added "for us, please promise."

"I... I promise..." She said.

"Great, now, while we were on the other side we found out that Zack had a son he never knew anything about. We need you to find him and give him his last name and inheritance." Damon asked her.

"So I'm not keeping the house then?" Elena asked, in tears.

"Of course you are. But you'll find in the safe that we have a lot of money and we want you to give it all to him. Give his mother and him the possibility of moving in Mystic Fall's and to leave around here... We have a very big property and they could build something on it..." Stefan suggested.

"Okay I... We'll find them and do it." Elena agreed.

After that, Elena went to speak with Caroline a little while Jeremy talked some more with Alaric.

.

Bonnie couldn't move from her spot and talk to them since she needed to keep chanting but she heard them thanking her and she was even surprised when Klaus asked Liz to give some of his money to her. It swayed her a bit... Maybe they didn't all deserve eternal damnation after all.

She also wondered why they were lying... They might all be together and have found some sort of closure but she knew for sure that they were suffering on the other side... They were all feeling the pain they had brought to people and heard their cries of pain... Even people like Caroline who didn't kill or hurt many people felt severe pain... Bonnie knew it because she saw it when she did another spell a few days ago... Maybe they simply wanted to protect their families and loved ones from knowing the truth... It only forced Bonnie to feel bad about hating them all... Maybe it was also time for her to forgive and forget...

When she couldn't hold the connection anymore, Bonnie warned them and the ghost like figures disappeared from view. They were all silent and grieving but they also felt better since they knew that their loved ones weren't suffering and that there was a chance they would come back to them...

They simply needed to move on and be happy until then...

Bonnie turned her head and looked at Jeremy... maybe it was time for them to have their own second chance...

Also Bonnie had heard them talk about the fact that they were all waiting for some last judgment thing... They didn't know that it might never come... Their last judgment would come only after Silas was killed... Bonnie had been told everything by the spirits a few days ago when she looked for answers and she understood that the hunters had their jobs cut out for them. Silas was going to put up a fight and they would have to face this on their own... She decided not to warn her friends about this... Sometimes, ignorance was blissful.

* * *

Connor was very calm.

He knew he was about to accomplish his life goal and he could feel other hunters coming closer. Their marked had to have been completed too and they were now coming here to help him...He just knew it, even if he never met any of them.

He was standing before a cave and he knew that at the bottom of this ancient cave, he would find Silas and his cure. All he had to do was go down, give blood to Silas so he would move a bit, give him the cure, kill him.

The plan was rather simple but he knew it wouldn't be that easy... Even in a weakened state, Silas would be very strong and would fight against him. He truly hoped that the other four hunters would be able to reach him in time but he couldn't just sit and wait. He got his equipment out and entered the cave, installed in and descended.

Once down, he started seeing things, mostly people from his past trying to get him to either stop or let Silas go free. He couldn't do that, he couldn't trust anything he was seeing.

He bravely kept on walking ahead, trusting his instinct on where to turn and, after about two hours of walking, he found himself facing some stone alter.

The whole thing was very impressive and for a second Connor found himself intimidated in front of it.

Silas, wearing some sort of iron or stone mask was lying on his back and looked like a statue. In his hands, that were together on his chest, he held tightly a small wooden box with very few decorations. Connor guessed that the box was still intact after over a thousand years because of its proximity to the immortal...

The last immortal on earth...

The last vampire that he was going to have the honor of killing. This just made him feel important. He was born to do this and he would do it soon.

He slowly walked closer to the vampire and took a minute to check if he could move on his own but not only the vampire couldn't move by himself, he also couldn't be moved by him.

"You're going to force me to feed you are you?" Connor said out loud, looking at Silas.

Before he cut himself he decided to try and break the guy's hands in order to get the cure. He crabbed a big stone and hit the hands holding the box as hard as he could but it didn't change a thing. It was like he was hitting an invisible barrier that was less than an inch away from the skin.

"Fine! Let's get this thing over with quickly." He muttered as he used his knife to cut his hand and let his blood slowly drop on the lips of the vampire.

He didn't put his hand too close to the vampire's lips, afraid that he would end up being stuck against him and die, letting Silas escape. He kept his hand at a distance and after a short while, brought it back to him and put a cloth on it before he tried to move the hands.

He had just managed to grab the box when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and found himself face to face with a blond guy.

"You're the one that completed the map tattoo?" the new comer asked him.

"Yeah, I had an opportunity and I took it." Connor replied.

"I was fighting a vampire a few days ago... A very old one and all of the sudden he was dropping dead on the floor and catching fire. Do you know why that was?"

"I managed to kill the Original family... Well, the four remaining members that is. This guy is the last vampire alive..." Connor replied.

"Let's rectify the situation then." The new hunter said.

Connor opened the box and took a small vial out of it.

"Is this it?"

"Yeah... all we have to do now is to force feed it to him." Connor said.

"Better put that away for now, he doesn't look like he's going to let us do it without a fight." The blond hunter said.

They both turned around to see a tall figure standing before them. Silas had risen from his spot on the stone alter and his hands were now a less grey-ish color. They understood that he still needed blood and they were going to have to kill him without shedding any of theirs.

Suddenly, as Silas rose his hand to take his mask off, three more men arrived, running, in the cave. They looked around and quickly understood what was going on.

"Looks like we're just in time." One of them said.

"The cure is in my pocket." Connor informed them. In case something happened to him and he ended up dying, he wanted his fellow hunters to know what to do.

They didn't need to talk.

The five of them were the same and they all had the same mission. They were born to do it and now that they were together, it felt to them that they had known and fought together for years. They were born to fight together and slowly, they all settle themselves around the cave, two of them blocking the exit.

Then the fight began.

The one who looked to be the youngest was the first to go down by Silas' hand. He was drained in a matter of seconds and the immortal now looked much better. Apparently, hunter blood was stronger than human blood and Silas was quickly getting stronger.

Silas might be alone but he was also very strong. He was not only fighting them physically but also mentally. All in all, it was a pretty even fight.

One of the hunter was thrown against a wall and as Silas was about to drain him too, two other hunter managed to get a hold of him and they held him down until Connor could pour the vial of cure in Silas' mouth.

Silas was forced to swallow it all but he managed to get one of his arms away from a hunter in time to punch it through the man's chest and rip Connor's heart out. The hunter he had thrown against the wall was just starting to get up and he managed to stand in time to see his brothers trying to hold a struggling Silas back.

Silas was weakening and he knew it. He was turning back into a human. He could feel his heart beating and the need to breath...

He was now so weak that he couldn't fight anymore against the three hunters. He was struggling but they were holding him down and before he knew it, he felt the pain of a knife entering his heart.

Right after they stabbed Silas, the three remaining hunter stood up and watched him die.

"What now?" One of them asked.

"I guess we can go back to our lives..."

Unfortunately, they only existed to kill Silas and they had just completed their life's goal.

They weren't needed on earth anymore and so they all died, one by one and while Silas' body burned and turned to ashes, theirs stayed in this cave while the spirits wrote on the walls what had happened here in some ancient language. All five of them where transported magically in superb coffins in this cave that now told their story and described what had happened.

* * *

On the other side, Tyler, Stefan, Damon, Alaric, Katherine, the Original family, Caroline, Lexi, Anna, Pearl, Rose and Jenna were all assembled together when an very tall and superb angelic figure appeared in front them. He was dressed in white with very big and pretty wings on his back.

It was suddenly pain-free and silent for everyone and they all looked at this great being. There was a lot of people on the other side and somehow, everyone could see the angelic figure like they had the front row seat. They were all equals in front of them, they all had the same chances.

The angel was soon joined by 5 others like him. They were very similar and yet looked different from each other.

The one who looked to be in charge and had been the first to appear spoke:

"My name is Micheal, I am in charge of justice and power. This is Metatron, Sataniel, Camael, Uriel and Gabriel. We are all angels. Yes, we are real. Like some of you already guessed, we are all here to decide whether or not you deserve a second chance. Uriel is here to ensure that if you're given a second chance, you stay close to those you are destined to be with. What is going to happen now is that you are going to be judge and sorted in different categories. If we think you deserve heaven, you will be send there immediately and have the opportunity to see what your loved ones are doing or did with their lives. If you deserve to suffer some more, you will stay here until we think you have paid enough, then you will be sent back to earth. If we decide that you deserve a second chance to do better, you will be sent back to earth, reincarnated into newborn babies. As I said before, we will try to make sure that you stay close to your soul mates. It doesn't matter if it's a lover, a brother or a sister, you will be reborn close to each other." Mickeal said.

Another of the angels walked to the front. He looked very kind and said:

"I'm Gabriel. Don't be too afraid and keep in mind that God is merciful. We won't be cruel if you don't deserve it."

"Metatron here holds the records of your lives. He has all records. He will make sure no fact, good or bad, escapes our attention. We will be as merciful as we can and if you are chosen to be reincarnated, you might not all be at the same time, you might have to wait here for a while." Micheal added.

Of course they all understood that they couldn't all be reincarnated at the same time... In order to do that they would need for the living humans on earth to have some sort of orgy with no contraception what so ever and one hell of a baby boom.

Suddenly, everyone could feel the angels coming close to them. They didn't understand how they could be near everyone at the same time but they were surrounded by this intense white light and couldn't do or see anything. They couldn't speak either. They felt alone and surrounded by love at the same time.

Nobody could tell how long it last, all they knew was that it was their future being decided on and they all prayed, sometimes for the first time of their lives. some had hope, some were afraid, some were confident...some were overly confident...

Most of them were in for a surprise...

.

Klaus and Caroline suddenly found each other together again, along with Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Tyler, Stefan, Damon, Lexi and even Rose.

They were informed that Jenna and Alaric went to heaven, along with Finn and Sage.

Mickeal was sentence to an eternity on the other side for trying to hurt his children without even giving them a chance to be good. Esther was punished along with him. They had never given their children a fair chance and so they deserved to be punished since all of their children's crimes where on them.

Anna was offered reincarnation along with her mother and they ended up being born as sisters, only a year apart.

They found themselves in front of a big screen and they saw Liz moving on and marrying one of her deputies. They saw Carole helping out Mason's son and moving on with the kid's uncle that had been raising the child since the mother died. They saw Elena finding Zack' son and his mother and deciding to give them the Boarding house along with everything else. They watched as Jeremy and Bonnie got closer together, went to college, got jobs and got married. They saw Elena and Matt doing the same thing.

They quickly understood that they were on hold and waiting to be reincarnated when, at some point, Lexi disappeared and became Liz Forbes' daughter. Kol joined her later and became her sibling.

Later, Carole got pregnant with twins and both Klaus and Rebekah disappeared.

When Bonnie got pregnant, she first had twins and Tyler and Caroline found themselves becoming brother and sister. Later she got pregnant with a girl and Rose got reincarnated as a future powerful witch.

A few month later, Elena got pregnant too and Stefan and Damon disappeared to become Elena and Matt's twin sons. After her sons, Elena got pregnant again and had a daughter. Katherine became her doppelganger's daughter. The funny thing was that Elena was always incapable of choosing between her sons when she needed to and that her daughter had them both wrapped around her fingers.

They all grew up together and things happened the way they were supposed to. Caroline and Klaus' reincarnations ended up dating. Lexi's reincarnation ended up with Stefan's reincarnation after dating his brother and Katherine's reincarnation ended up with Elijah.

Life wasn't always easy and the inhabitants of Mystic Fall's never forgot about the vampires they had lost but they also knew that the world was now a better and safer place. They were all happy and did good with their second chance, even if they had no memory of their previous lives.

.

As for Silas you ask? Well, he had done everything out of love so since his Soul mates had decided to be reborn until she found him, he, too, was given a second chance after a century on the other side.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this second and last part?**

**Good or bad?**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I really need to know what you think of this!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
